


Later (Worth The Wait Remix)

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Remix, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack could never hold a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later (Worth The Wait Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57117) by [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora). 



Jack could never hold a grudge against the Doctor. After waiting 140 years to learn he'd been willfully abandoned on the Game Station; after being told he was an affront to the very universe; after suffering a million deaths at the hand of the Master; Jack had every reason to despise the Time Lord. 

But he couldn't bring himself to do it, for he knew exactly why the Doctor had crawled into his bed tonight. The fervency of the Doctor's mouth around him had been a tacit admission in itself. So he savored the Doctor's needy kisses; he relished the Doctor's pounding into him, and his desperate groan of relief when he came.

Later, as the Doctor slept fitfully beside him, Jack smiled in the dark. He could afford to welcome him with open arms, because from now on, the Doctor would try to atone for his cowardice the rest of his life. For Jack, just knowing that was enough.


End file.
